plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlotte Hunter
Charlotte Hunter is a character on Plagued. She was created by Ash on November 18, 2010. Personality Charlotte is exceptionally outgoing, and very easy to get along with. She enjoys a lot of childish things, and shows off her carefree nature constantly. She‘s very kind-hearted, and loves to help others out if they‘re in need. She appears to not take things seriously, but can be open-minded and show her serious nature only when worried or threatened. Charlotte‘s attitude is always a refresher for everyone around her. Never persuaded from a challenge, she loves to take fights head-on and won‘t easily retreat or back down. She‘s very spontaneous, and loves to be random, much like a child would. History Charlotte grew up in a pretty happy environment, with her mother, father, and older brother. Sad thing was, her parents were killed in a car crash when she was two, so she barely remembered them, and barely remorsed. Her older brother, Kyle, was four years older than her, and looked out for her through her entire life. Growing up in group homes, they made their way from place to place but it was never hard on them, they actually had fun with the idea. They both got along very well, like best friends, rather than brother and sister. When the apocalypse began, they both fled their group home and decided to go on the road to escape the undead. They both loved zombie games, horror movies and things like that, so if anything, fending off zombies was more fun than frightening. After a year or so of traveling, they came upon a town under heavy siege of the undead, and were faced with a group of survivors loading a caravan to go south. Deciding to go along, Charlotte and Kyle climbed into the truck and went on their way. About an hour after departing, the truck passed through what felt like a war zone, and the truck was struck with heavy gunfire and rolled over. Charlotte awoke to her brother‘s bloodied corpse clung to her, protecting her, but she herself was fatally injured. She didn‘t realize what was happening, and after an hour or so she was nearly dead. Everyone else in the vehicle had died, she lay there crying for what seemed like ages. Eventually, she heard a loud clank, and saw three men enter the overturned vehicle through the back entry. These men began to eat the bodies of the dead survivors inside, until a tall man crept to the far end of the truck and found Charlotte still alive. This man took pity on her, and asked her to make a choice. She chose to live, and that‘s when she found out what vampyres are. They weren‘t exactly the stuff from legends, and she was able to learn that once she was turned, and followed this man around as her new role model. Charlotte never forgot her brother Kyle, and left her mentor who turned her six months afterward. It‘s been two years since the plague began, and Charlotte had grown accustomed to her new life. Now searching for a new place to call home, she moves onward without fear, and loving every day she spends with her head held high. Category:Females Category:Vampyres